


A Symbol of My Love.

by Tagsit



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Justin's Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagsit/pseuds/Tagsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney's idea of a good Valentine's Day gift might not be what the people at Hallmark intended but Justin doesn't mind at all . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Symbol of My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Justin's Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day 2016 
> 
> *****Dedicated to the Evil Kinney Girls - Sorry I didn't get my act together in time for this to be part of the gift exchange, but consider it a gift to all of you! TAG*****
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

  
  


A Symbol of My Love.

By: Tagsit

 

Written for Justin’s Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day, 2016.

  
  


Justin entered the loft after a VERY long day working at the Diner. He was exhausted. It was Valentine’s Day and every queer couple in the Universe seemed to have been at the Liberty Diner today. And they were all being annoyingly lovey-dovey. Even Justin, who was a die-hard romantic at heart, had been a little exasperated by the over-the-top saccharine sweetness he’d witnessed today. 

 

At least he wouldn’t have to put up with any of that shit at home, Justin thought, knowing what Brian Kinney thought of the commercialized romance of the day.

 

He dropped his messenger bag just inside the door to the loft and stripped off the t-shirt that smelled like greasy french fries as soon as he cleared the threshold. That was the biggest downside of working at the Diner - he always came home smelling like the Diner. So as soon as he got home the first thing he always did was strip and shower. 

 

Twenty minutes later, a de-greased Justin came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips and his hair still dripping wet. He was moving on auto-pilot and not really looking around him at the familiar room. What was there to see, really? 

 

Only, on this particular evening, there WAS something new to see.

 

Sitting conspicuously in the middle of the big King-sized bed was an anomaly. Something that really should NOT be in Brian Kinney’s loft. Not ever, and especially not on THIS day. It was something that Justin didn’t expect at all, and therefore he was very wary as he approached the dangerous looking object.

 

Dropping the towel to the floor, Justin crawled up onto the platform bed and slowly shuffled towards the middle where the scary little red gift bag was waiting looking all innocuous and innocent. 

 

Justin reached out one tentative finger and poked at the sparkly red thing. It didn’t bite, so he bravely moved just an inch or two closer. The strange object still didn’t seem to pose any danger, so he hesitantly pried open the top and leaned over so he could look inside. 

 

The contents of the bag were obscured by a surfeit of fresh, white tissue paper, which could have hidden any number of deadly things, so Justin immediately pulled back. However, on the top of the pile of tissues, he'd seen a small red note card apparently fashioned out of a beautiful handmade paper. His hand darted inside and pulled out the card - his curiosity getting the better of him and temporarily overcoming his fear of the unknown.

 

“ _ Be wearing this when I get home, Twat - Don’t forget the lube! B,” was all the card said inside.  _

 

Now Justin was really concerned. This just wasn’t possible! Brian would never do something like buy a sparkly red gift bag full of fluffy white tissue paper and he wouldn’t write a note on pretty handmade paper. And he just WOULDN’T leave said gift bag and note on the bed on this day of all days. He wouldn’t! It had to be a forgery. That was the only explanation. Somebody broke into the loft, forged a note in Brian’s handwriting and left it with the frightening bag on the bed. He would prove it. He would look in the bag and if it contained anything even vaguely sappy and romantic, that would be proof positive that this was all just a nasty prank.

 

Justin, now full of righteous anger that someone was playing such a mean joke on him, was no longer afraid, he was pissed off! 

 

Grabbing hold of the bag, Justin dumped its contents on the bed. The note, the wads of tissue and something large and heavy all fell out of the bag landing atop the dark blue duvet. Justin grabbed the object at the center of this mystery and viciously tore away the paper obscuring whatever gag gift was hidden inside. 

 

“Oh!” Justin exclaimed as soon as he saw exactly what was inside the bag. 

 

It wasn’t anything sappy or sweet. It wasn’t flowers or candy or some little surely stuffed animal bearing an inane Valentine plea. It wasn’t at all what you’d consider a traditional present for this holiday honoring the mythical Cupid. 

 

But it was one of the most romantic things Justin had ever seen - and exactly what Brian Kinney would give if he ever did decide to honor this peculiar holiday.

  
  


When Brian arrived at the loft fifteen minutes later, Justin was lying on the bed with his ass well-lubed and on display. And Brian was happy to see that his directions had been followed to a ‘T’. His gift was in place and looked fabulous. He congratulated himself once again on an inspired gift idea. Maybe this Valentine's Day shit wasn’t so tough after all? He figured he’d done really well. Justin, who was looking over his shoulder at Brian with a huge Sunshiney smile, seemed enamored of his new toy. Brian took that as a good sign.

  
  


Plus, Justin’s gorgeous heart-shaped ass looked even hotter with the bright red jeweled butt plug in place!

 

This might not be what Hallmark thought was appropriate for the day, but in Brian Kinney’s book 

THIS is what true romance was all about! What better symbol of how how Brian felt about that perfect ass and it’s owner. 

  
Yep. Brian could definitely appreciate this holiday . . . As long as he got to spend it with Justin’s ass!

**Author's Note:**

> Can't seem to get the pictures to work correctly on AO3 today. If you want to read the story complete with pics you can go here: http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=3504&chapter=1
> 
> TAG


End file.
